


As Bright as the Stars

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Reader fluff, Cas/You fluff, Castiel and daughter, Castiel's Daughter, Castiel/Reader fluff, Castiel/You - Freeform, Castiel/You fluff, Dad!Castiel, F/M, Mom!Reader, cas/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows
Summary: Just a cute one-shot where Castiel and the Reader bond with their daughter. Enjoy!





	As Bright as the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute one-shot where Castiel and the Reader bond with their daughter. Enjoy!

“They’re a-as bwight as da stars.” You woke up to your four-year-old daughter’s voice, a smile beginning to form on your face as you rubbed the sleep from your eyes. You sat up - joints cracking and bedframe creaking - and listened in. The left side of the bed was empty and the sheets cold, so you figured Callie was talking to your husband, Castiel.

“They are?” Your husband’s voice was muffled behind the door, as he slightly over exaggerated his question for Callie, who giggled quietly.

“Yes, and they are pwettiew than the stars too.” You pictured Callie’s smile as she spoke, her eyes big and joyful as she looked into her father’s eyes.

“Really?” You always thought Cas was the best father. He was so sweet to Callie, but stern when he needed to be, and she adored him and everything he did. She was definitely Daddy’s girl, there’s no doubt about that.

“Mmhmm!" 

You smiled and stood from the bed, curious about what they were talking about. You steadily twisted the doorknob and opened the door, only to see Castiel and Callie sitting on the floor, both cross-legged and facing each other. You push the door closed and headed over to them.

"Mommy!” Callie jumped up and ran over to you; eyes lighting up as she saw you walk down the hall toward them. She ran over to you and you crouched down to her height and gave her a hug as she practically squeezed the life out of you.

“Hey, babycakes.” You turned to Cas, who had stood from the floor and walked over to you, laughing at Callie for temporarily forgetting he existed. “Good morning, Angel.” You told Callie it was only a nickname for him because you didn't want her knowing the truth yet. She allowed you to call him that, but she did have restrictions on ‘what Mommy and Daddy could do’ in front of her.

You stood on your tiptoes and pecked him on the lips before turning back around and crouching to her height again. “What were you and Daddy talking about?”

She smiled and looked up at Cas who was crouching down beside you. He put his arm around your waist and smiled softly at Callie. “Daddy’s eyes. They’re pwetty.” She looked at Cas and giggled at Cas’ reaction.

“They are?” His eyes were wide and his mouth agape as if he was making sure he heard that correctly. Throughout the years of being with you, he learned a few different ways to joke, pretend, and tease, so he had been becoming good at expressing certain - fake - emotions in front of Callie.

“Daddy,” Callie overemphasized a sigh, “I alweady told you!” She scolded and Cas furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head.

“You did?”

You joined in, finding it amusing. You were getting the chance to see something he rarely showed anyone - his talent for pretending and teasing. “Yes, she did! I heard her earlier!” You twisted around to look at him and winked before getting back into character. 

Cas looked at Callie and smirked. “I think Mommy just declared war. Whose side are you on? It better be mine.” Cas dragged the 'n’ sound out and Callie nodded vigorously.

“Yes, I’m on your side Daddy.” With that, both Callie and Castiel dove for your sides, tickling you until you were out of breath but still squirming from sensitive skin.

“I think we’re done here.” Cas sat back with a breathless Callie and smiled softly.

“Nope.” You sat up and looked at Callie. “Why don’t you grab a doughnut and stay in your room, okay?” Callie nodded and ran off, leaving you and Cas.

You turned to Cas with a smirk on your face. You straddled him and pushed him down to the floor, stopping to cup his jaw. Roughly, you pressed your lips against his causing a groan to erupt from his chest. You giggled softly and continue to kiss him, this time, not as abrupt. It was going to be a long, busy morning. That’s for sure.


End file.
